Forgotten Scars
by doesn'tKILLyouSTRONGER
Summary: Shelby Corcoran moved on from her past, leaving behind a young child and the death of the love of her life. Now she faces her past again with her 5 new children and a forgotten child from the past. Will she be able to survive her past hopes and destiny or will the world crumble beneath her ?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my very first story and I was thinking one day and then "Bam" I had a train of though. I hope you enjoy and any help would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Glee or any of its characters!

_

Forgotten Scars.  
_

The Corcoran's weren't exactly the definition of "normal" in fact they were far from it to be honest. They were a mystery waiting to be discovered. They had moved from New York which people thought was quite suspicious. Who would move from an amazing place like New York back to Lima ? The family consisted of 5 children and a single mother, Shelby Corcoran. Shelby Corcoran was once a Broadway legend who fell in love with a cast member. They were soon married and a while after that, Rachel Corcoran was born. No one knew about that child, There had been rumours of course but it was believed that Rachel was put up for adoption. The couple never looked back...

(Present Time)

Shelby Corcoran was laughing as her oldest children were fighting over what channel to watch. This fight often occurred and it usually ended badly. She once walking into the living room to find Santana and Noah on the floor trying to grab the remote as one of them just kicked it further away. She was glad she moved to Lima, She'd always wanted to be able to have a garden white a white Pickett fence for her children to play in. She only couldn't help herself from thinking back to the past...

Author's Note: Should I continue this story and also what did you like and not so like about this story! Please review and an ideas would be amazing. Thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and I hope I have your continuous support throughout this story and journey. This is my very first fan fiction and I'm a bit unsure of how to go with this story but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own glee or any of its characters as it belongs to its rightful owner Ryan Murphy.**

**Forgotten Scars.**

* * *

Rachel Berry was sitting in her room on an early Saturday morning when she heard the sound of her mother's voice from downstairs.

"Rachel can you please come here!" Rachel sighed and lifted her body of the bed and trudged downstairs to the kitchen where she was greeted with the smell of Elisa's fabulous cooking.

"Sweetie could you please take a seat. Your father and I have some news for you, Your dad got a job offer in Lima which is a offer you can't forget. That means we'll have to move too honey, Your father flew to Lima and he's found this perfect house with a garden and even a pool." Elisa smiled at her and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"I know it may seem a bit out of the blue but could you give it a try ? You never know, moving to Lima might be one of the best choices we ever make." She knew by the look on Rachel's face that she wasn't the slightest pleased at their decision to move to Lima.

As Rachel trudged back up the stairs she just wanted to lock herself in her room and cry. Why should she have to move away from her life in New York and away from her friends just because her dad got a silly offer in Lima. By the way where the heck was Lima...

* * *

The Corcoran household was complete chaos as it usually was when it came to the first day back at school. Shelby Corcoran rushed around the house ironing and trying to meet each child's needs. As you may have notice, being a single mother to five children wasn't exactly a piece of cake or full of rainbows.

"MUM I CAN'T FIND MY CHEERIOS UNIFORM." Santana Corcoran's voice boomed throughout the house. Shelby made note to apologize to the neighbors later on.

"MUM WHERE'S MY JERSEY ?" Shelby sighed, the amount of times she'd been through this was exhausting.

"RIGHT WHERE YOU LEFT IT NOAH, IN THE LAUNDRY BASKET." She heard Noah scavenging through the laundry basket now and creating an even bigger mess.

She was relived she had 3 other children who were organised.

"MUM WHERE DOES THE BREAD GO IN THE TOASTER ?" Brittany's utter confused voice yelled.

She heard her 2 other children laughed at Brittany's confusion before helping her of course. Quinn and Sam were the most organised and reliable children of the 5 who had always been able to get up without her having to pour water on them or having to go through hell to find their uniforms for their sports.

"KIDS IT'S TIME TO LEAVE NOW"." The bumping and commotion from the staircase made her aware of their presence and told her they were ready. With that she did a quick count to make sure she didn't leave any of her kids behind. After the last incident who could blame her.

_(Flashback)_

_"ALRIGHT KIDS, WE'RE LEAVING IN 10 SECONDS, IF YOU AREN'T HERE BY THE TIME I FINISH COUNTING YOU CAN EXPLAIN TO YOUR TEACHER WHY YOU DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL."_

_All the kids ran down stairs as they all got ready to go to Kindergarten and Primary School. As she drove the kids to school and dropped them off at their different stops she noticed 2 of her children were missing. Santana and Noah... She had rushed home and had been so angry._

_"SANTANA MARIA CORCORAN AND NOAH ELIJAH CORCORAN GET YOUR LITTLE BOTTOMS DOWN HERE BEFORE I DO." The 2 of them had ran as fast as their little legs could take them, almost shaking out of their wits with the glare their mother was giving them._

_"Why aren't you at school already like your other brother and sisters ?" The look she was giving them told them she wanted the truth and nothing but it._

_Noah stepped forward as he'd obviously rehearsed their excuse over._

_"Noah, how about we listen to Santana for a change ? You're always doing the talking for you 2."_

_Noah gasped, she'd just played them. As Santana took a step forward she put on a straight face and may have attempted to sweet talk her way out of the punishment._

_"Sorry mummy, No and me were playing in the garden and didn't hear you calling." She was talking in a sweet voice that would make other parents think "Aw" But this was Shelby Corcoran we were talking about. She saw through fake tears and smiles. Even puppy dog faces._

_"Congratulations you two, you've just earn yourself extra chores, an essay on how great school is and you have the pleasure of helping your teacher for the rest of the year. This wonderful package includes, staying in on lunch breaks, going to school and coming back to school with nothing else AND also helping Mrs Plumped next door. Shelby smiled and this was what she loved about being a parent._

_"Did you two think I'm really that clueless ? I wasn't born yesterday. You better be in the car, ready by the time I could to 3. 1..."_

_With that the teenagers were racing to the car and all buckled up by the time Shelby hopped into the car. She had contacted the school beforehand to let them know Santana and Noah would be late._

(End of Flashback)

She chuckled to herself, earning weird looks from her children. As she stepped onto the driveway and into her White Range Rover. Next to her was Noah who was the oldest of the 5 and liked to let them all know he was. He turned on the radio station and they all sung along to multiple songs, basically anything that came on. She was glad she was able to share her passion of music with her children which was why she'd always wanted to have children. Being able to watch her children learn, grow and take passion into different things was truly a gift from god.

"Bye Mum!" The teenagers yelled before walking through the gates of William McKinley High School.

* * *

Moving to a new school and place was never easy. Rachel learnt that the hard way too. As her father pulled into the driveway she was shocked. Sure when they told her they had found a great place to live with a lot of land and space she expected something a bit simpler than this. Not that she didn't mind though. It was late at night when they arrived at their new home and all she wanted to do is sleep as she started at her new school the next day.

Walking up the stairs she was told she was able to pick her bedroom and she couldn't be happier. Taking a long at each room she didn't feel anything really. No she isn't crazy but they didn't feel just right. She continued looking at 2 other bedrooms before she found one that stood out to her. It was a rather simple room with a Blue and White theme that worked well together. Although there was only a bed inside she felt like she could make this room special.

The next morning she woke up at 5 am to go for a morning jog and to look around Lima. She didn't really think much of it at first and Rachel still doesn't but that didn't matter. She thought, I'm stuck here so I might as well have some fun while I'm at it. Jogging home she took note of the houses surrounding hers. It was obvious they lived in the richer part of town. Arriving home it was 6:15 am and Rachel then took a shower and got ready. She decided to wear a light Summer Dress with a pair of sandals. After eating a quick breakfast of toast, she decided to head to school early to receive her Schedule.

Walking to her first she noticed a cheerleading try out sheet which was practically full. Quickly writing Rachel Berry and rushing towards her first class which was English and her teacher was. Miss Corcoran ? That named ring a bell to her, Didn't she hear her parents talking about someone called Shelby Corcoran ? Well maybe it could be a misunderstanding she mumbled to herself. During the class she kept thinking Miss Corcoran was constantly staring at her. If this was only the beginning, things were going to get weirder.

**What did you like in this chapter ? Any requests, ideas and what didn't you like ? Thanks for reading and please let me know if you have any ideas. Especially since this is my first fan fiction and thanks for your kind reviews.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Madi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and I hope I have your continuous support throughout this story and journey. This is my very first fan fiction and I'm a bit unsure of how to go with this story but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own glee or any of its characters as it belongs to its rightful owner Ryan Murphy.**

**Forgotten Scars.**

Shelby's mind was going crazy, she couldn't help but thinking about Rachel. She never thought she'd see the girl again. She tried to focus on different students around the room however her eyes kept on landing on Rachel.

"Great, like I need another distraction." She muttered deep into thought.

She was relieved from the misery of watching her first child. Everyone made mistakes and had regrets in life. This definitely was one of her biggest. She tried to not let the emotions from the past and present take over her body. Shelby shook her head, the past was the past and it was time to move on. Besides, the poor girl wouldn't know a thing about Shelby. Another regret was not having an open adoption. Who could blame her, at the time she wasn't thinking straight. She'd just lost her husband and raising Rachel would just bring all the memories and scars back. She'd always thought putting Rachel up for adoption was a safe idea. The last thing she'd ever want for any of her children was to resent them.

* * *

As Rachel made her way through the hustling and alive hallways of William McKinley High School, the first thing that stood out to her were the cheerios. Them in all the glory sashayed through the halls knocking anyone in their way or who even spared a glance at them. Then again what did she expect, this was High School right. Walking past what seemed to be a Choir Room she heard the distinct sound of a melody of voices, she couldn't help but at least take a look at the people who were creating the amazing sound. Knocking on the door she instantly wondered if there were any auditions or spots open but by the look of the size of the group she assumed there would be. There was at least 10 or 11 people in the choir room all watching her every move. Usually people would be uneasy by the thought of someone staring at you like that but she stood tall and brave. She was Rachel Berry after all.

"Hello, I was wondering if there were any spots left in the group ?" Rachel said.

"Of course!, I hope you have an audition song ready." With the nod from Rachel he sat down next to a guy with a Mohawk and directed her to the front of the room.

"I'll be singing Skinny Love."

She then opened her mouth and instantly it felt like magic had been cast. It was as if she'd had everyone under a spell.

Come on skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right at the moment this order's tall

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And in the morning, I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassiere  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And now all your love is wasted  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

As she finished, everyone was surprised. How could such sound come from such a tiny body ?

"I think our expressions show it all, Welcome to New Directions Rachel." He smiled at her and then dismissed the club.

She was greeted by a few of the members, the club seemed nice enough however she got a few unwelcoming glares from a certain Latina and Barbie stereotype. How kind... She thought to herself. She then phone Elisa to pick her up.

"Hey Honey, How was your day ?" Elisa smiled at her with a heart warming smiled. She was glad Elisa was her mum. Unlike some parents her mum was always welcoming and accepted her decisions no matter what. Always saying the same thing.

"It's your life honey and your decisions. If I made all the decisions in life, how would you ever learn the consequences or lessons that came with those decisions ? Life is a journey filled with unpredictable events and journeys. You might as well live it while you can."

"It was the same old, Guess what though. I joined the school's glee club. They all seem pretty cool except for a couple typical bitchy cheerios." She smiled at her mum back.

With that she made her way upstairs to start to unpack more of her clothes. She then however noticed a vintage box with breath taking carvings. She gently opened the small box to see piles of letters and photographs of a young lady who seemed to be pregnant. At first she thought it look liked her mum Elisa, but then she saw more photos. The further she got through looking at the photograph stacks the bigger the lady grew until she suddenly saw photos of a baby. Wait a second... Her mum had the exact same photos on the wall. They were her! Why was this lady lying in a hospital bed with her in her arms. She saw letters, there were so many stacks of them. As she opened the first one her heart was beating faster.

Dear Rachel,

You may not know me but the pictures say it all, I'm your mother.  
I understand that you may hate me for giving you up and  
leaving no trace. Everything I did was for a good cause  
and I've thought this over a billion times but that's not the point  
I hope you know that I love you and will forever. Sweet Dreams.

Yours Sincerely,  
Shelby. Xoxoxo

The tears were streaming down her Rachel's face. Her parents lied to her... They had been all along. What happened and why did her own mother put her up for adoption. She needed answers and she was willing to do anything to get them. She then remembered... Miss Corcoran had 5 children. She had been replaced already. Besides why would Miss Corcoran want a child like her. She wiped her eyes and quickly pushed the box under her bed so her mum wouldn't find out. How could she not cry every time she saw Miss Corcoran in the halls... How could she not crack and release all her pain.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Corcoran Household everything was crazy as per usual. There were thumb wars going on between Santana and Puck, wrestling between Quinn and Brittany. At least that's what she thought it was. She shook her head at the thoughts running through her head. Sam was just being Sam... Practicing his impressions while the other kids were doing all sorts. Shelby made her way upstairs and tried to blank out the sound as she read a book. Her thoughts kept drifting to Rachel. What Rachel would be doing now. What is Rachel like. Was Rachel raised well. So many questions and not enough answers. It was as if all the scars from the past were finally keeping up with the future. That may sound crazy but words couldn't describe how she felt. She moved to her closet taking out a box labelled "PRIVATE" and opened the lid. The smell of dust made her sneeze.

There was so many things inside the box. Photographs, Letters, Ultrasounds and so much more. It was like it was all coming back to her. She couldn't handle it. It was if the world was spinning around her and she no control what so ever. Closing the box she made her way downstairs to start dinner. Sighing with relief as she noticed things had calmed and now the kids were too caught up in technology. In her time they didn't need fancy gadgets to have fun. She smiled at the thought of that before taking out the Lasagna sheets. She thought of Mark... He was Rachel's father and now she was remembering all the good times they had. He had died when he was crossing the road. The driver was drunk... She'd never forget that day. Her past was becoming her present and she didn't like it one bit at all.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was short and if you have any ideas, they'd be lovely. What did you love and hate about this chapter. How should I intertwine all he ages without being obvious. "Show but not tell" A fabulous technique.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Madi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry about this but I am putting my stories on hold as I had a laptop which was stolen in Paris St Denis. Luckily we were able to track it and with a program it's now ringing police sirens and screaming 'STOLEN PROPERTY' :D Anyway I can't update my stories as I copied and pasted this chapter through my iPod which took me forever to type up. Imagine typing 2000 words on an iPod touch keyboard screen. One letter at a time. So sorry but I may try to do tiny updates for each story. Don't kill me :( Yours Sincerely, Madi.**


End file.
